empirebuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
The Utopia of Panacea
Overview The monarchy of Panacea is a small country located in south-east asia, its official language is German, its capital is Jayapura located in the north of the county which has 75% of its population and the most developed sectors History Panacea formerly known as Papua was a small and simple village of tribesmen, there were no wars but this tribe was frequently afflicted by plagues, they lived a live of subsistence fishing and gathering food from Mother Earth and prayed to their gods to receive the little they had and to bless their people with health and strength to endure the plagues, the tales say that they found a man washed ashore on a beach, the man was injured and was taken to the village where he was treated and woke up after two weeks the man was very glad for being alive, he didn't know how to speak their language but he called himself as Paracelsus after learning a bit of their language and seeing the people's state, as a token of gratitude he taught the people how to make their own food without the aid of gaia and how to make that food durable and more important, how to ward of plagues using potions and weird magic, soon the tribe abandoned their gods and embranced the man's knowledge adding more of their own with time adding more of their own with time. nowadays the population has grown huge and they started living in "hives" huge compact cities, but they maintain their old monarchy and the actual king is Bombastus von Hohenhein. Government The King serves as both head of state and head of government, the King is appointed within one of twelve houses by the council of the immortals, Seven immortal beings that hold the accumulated knowledge of the county and the only people who managed to replicate the mythical Panacea with success, The king then has limited powers but he has freedom to choose and command his ministers, The ministers don't need to follow blindly the king but if his opinion is minority between the ministers, he has to do what he's ordered, this system is called "The Holy body" with the ministers being the arms, The king being the body and the Council being the soul. Both king and minister Do everything to please the Council in hope of getting a bit of their knowledge, but usually they're well natured people, the Sage's wisdom cannot be underestimated. Economy Panacea makes profit trading medicines, medical technology and metals,it hasn't been trading food (such as meat) because the country still has frequent plagues but 30 years ago there was the development of greenhouses capable of producing a big variety of food ranging from Vegetables, fruits to living animals with accelerated growth, but half of Panacea's products can't be consumed by non-panaceans due to a difference of the organisms, with the centuries, Panaceans's organisms were enhanced with the years of accumulated alchemy products changing and becoming stronger. Culture A weird mix of old Tribalism and European Gothic with the modern times, hedonism isn't frowned upon in the youth, but the people abandoned the polygamy as a mean to build a more stabilized civilization, very few people are religious but a good share of the people follow Paganism and Deism, the people is usually very happy with the country's conditions. Foreign Policy Panacea tends to avoid Deals with foreigners, but it's open to relations. Military Panacea is focused in the development of strategic weapons such as biological weapons, Panacea tends to avoid confrontations but in an unlikely case of an atack, Panacea plans to cause the biggest damage in the enemy county's civil forces to destroy its autonomy. Category:Nation Category:Nation Builder